Blood Runs Thin
by MysteryFictions
Summary: Can the devil fall in love? Can a demon be so kind as to allow the slightest bit of mercy? Can an angel bring them hope? Can two polar opposites collide? It was possibly never meant to be because of this truth, but Johann Schmidt was a selfish man and he was greedy. When he saw something he wanted, he went for it. Whether there is blood on his hands in the end, or not.


**I don't know why I wrote this short one-shot. I just felt like it. There is sexual content, but it isn't descriptive so I have decided that this story is rated T. I also hope that Johann Schmidt is not out of character, mostly because we need more Red Skull fics out there and I want this one to be good.**

 **This goes with the comics in terms of Sinthea Schmidt being born, but I consider it slightly AU because her mother is significant and Johann Schmidt isn't alive for her birth.**

 **Blood Runs Thin**

Red. It was all she could see, endlessly flowing through veins and pumping across her heart, clouding her vision. She stared down at the thin sheet of paper, a form that would ruin her life forever. She tried to think about what had gone wrong that night, but she couldn't. She just saw Red.

She was far too soft for Nazis, far too soft for Hydra, but definitely not fragile. The softness of her was of a mental standard. She hated killing and she hated seeing destruction and death, but it was no different to her than a job that one didn't like going to every morning. She was an accountant for one of Johann Schmidt's highest ranking officers. Not entirely the best job since Officer Hetz always had a way of demeaning those of her gender; she was forced to wear short skirted uniforms, low cleavage blouses, and her brunette hair was required to stay down at all times. She hated Hetz, but what she didn't hate was seeing Schmidt almost everyday.

She was sure that she had been teased about it before, but he was handsome and dominant: Two main things that she wanted in a man and no amount of teasing could make her think otherwise. Her only downfall was that as much as she noticed him, he never had seemed to notice her. Or at least she felt that he didn't.

It began on the day that Hetz was too busy to bring his weekly dossier to the Lieutenant General. She was given specific instructions; unlock the door to his office, place the folder on his desk, leave and lock it again. It was highly unlikely that he would be there, so her job was simple. Upon entering his office she was met with a mixture between steel floors and columns, with a beautiful view of the mountain side directly behind Schmidt's oak desk. The sun beamed in through the window and as she placed the file down on his desk, she couldn't help but glance out of its pristine fixture. The view was impeccable, but as her gaze found itself wandering around the room her eyes met with the seemly portrait of Johann Schmidt himself, in his truest form. She sauntered over cautiously, nervously looking from the door and the painting. _No one would know._

She stopped in front of the portrait, it's texture was thick and bulky. The paint most likely makeshift from the juices of berries and wild flowers. The red face of truth did not frighten her, she found it entrancing actually. She wished he didn't hide himself behind a mask for the majority of his work. But then she figured people didn't accept who he truly was, especially those dark eyes. They bore into her soul just staring at them, a hidden man, but a strong one.

"What do you think?" A German accented voice sounded from behind her and she cringed, spinning on her heel and uttering as many apologies as she could in her native tongue. He held a hand up to her with a keen smile and she silenced. "You are not in trouble, _liebling_. This painting was finished an hour ago, I was merely asking for your thoughts on it." His gloves squeaked when he gestured to the painting, rubbing his fingers together thoughtfully. She looked back at the painting and crossed her arms.

"It is-" She stopped herself, wondering if the truth would take her in any particular direction, most likely death. "Yes?" He pressed on, examining for her features as she determined the right answer.

"Beautiful." She muttered, but loud enough for him to hear and his eyebrows furrowed deeply. It was silent as he assessed her answer, trying to determine if she was fooling him.

"It looks like a monster to me."

"It looks like a man who is torn between himself and his mask." She retorted, fiddling with her thumbs, his eyes scouted her cleavage for a moment before rising back up to her eyes.

"Really, why is he torn?"

"A man who can't be himself is a man who has no one to be, therefore he is torn." He stepped forward, close enough to where she could feel his body heat.

"Do you know who this man you speak of is?" She gulped and nodded her head, tilting it to the side to see his eyes.

"You asked for my opinion, _herr_. I never said he was broken."

"What's the difference?"

"A torn man can be sewn back together, a broken man is too fragile to pick up the pieces." She waited patiently for him to say something, anything, but he was merely staring at her. Transfixed by the lusty blue that glittered in her eyes and shocked to see the lack of fear. "May I leave _herr_? Officer Hetz will be expecting me."

"Ja, you can leave." He watched her as she walked away, devoting her face to his memory.

A couple weeks passed where she would see him around the office, this time he would sneak glances at her, she would never notice. One day Hetz called her in to his office, probably to make obscene remarks about her appearance. She entered without a word and sat down across from him, he was reading a letter. It was yanked open, his eyes narrowed on her after a moment.

"Do you know why I called you in?"

"No, _herr_. Do you need me to bring anything to anyone? Have you finally been promoted?" She had heard recently that the Lieutenant General was looking for an Officer that would work closely under him. Much closer than Hetz was at the moment.

"That's the problem." She frowned as he placed the letter down before her. "You must have been sucking the right dicks." He mumbled in an irate manner, his teeth ground together and his brow raised. Her mouth opened an closed, she didn't know what to say and shakily placed a hand over the letter. She slid it over to herself and lifted it up. It read:

 **Officer Taryn Hetz,**

 **It has caught my eye that there is a great amount of dedication and skill in your department. I have reassigned Nya Fateze as my First Officer. She should be assigned a day from now to her new position.**

 **Lieutenant General Johann Schmidt**

Terse, to the point, no explanation. She was shocked. She was surprised. Speechless. She looked back up at Hetz. Red. Angrier than she had ever seen him before.

"You little cunt!" He snarled, her eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head.

"No _herr._ I would never _-_ "

"What a whore!" He stood up abruptly, slamming his hands flat against the desk. Tears brimmed her eyes, I stood up and threw the letter down.

"I will not accept this. I shall go to the Lieutenant now." She wanted to accept it, she really did, but Hetz hated being second best. She made her way to the door, but somehow the universe wasn't kind enough. His hand smashed into the door beside her head, holding it shut.

"It would make no difference. No woman will best me, there is only one way to put you in your place." She backed away, he stepped closer. He swung his hand across her cheek and she fell onto the floor from the force behind it. She was no weak woman, merely soft and gentle. But certainly not fragile.

There was a knock at the door to Hetz' office, he grabbed her forearm and pulled her as she held a hand over her eye. He slapped the hand away and forcefully wiped the tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Officer." The loud voice of a superior echoed on the other side of the door.

"Please come in." The door opened and Schmidt walked in, Nya narrowed her eyes to the floor she could not bare to meet his gaze. Schmidt looked between Hetz and her, his hat held tightly under his arm. Hetz gave him a convincing smile and assumed a stance of authority.

" _Herr_ , so great that you took the time to see me."

"Of course, you called for me saying that it was urgent." Nya finally looked up at Schmidt, he glanced at her, almost disappointed. He saw the red hand print on her face and it angered him, but the fact that she did nothing about it made him question his confidence in her.

"Nya had to tell you something." Hetz said, he glared at Nya expectantly. Nya's expression wrinkled, she sniffled and pierced Hetz with her own stern gaze. _No, Not fragile._ She took a deep breath and bit her bottom lip.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Fateze?" She nodded her head silently, no words were exchanged for the longest time. Schmidt scowled and shook his head. "I have no time for this." He growled, starting back to the door.

"I am not one to rat another out..." She whispered, but it caused him to pause. His hand gripping the brass knob in a threatening and testy manner. "So I won't, but I wanted to say that..." She cleared her throat and gazed back at Hetz, without breaking his gaze she said, "I am proud of the position you have offered me and I will except it. Thank you." Johann tried to contain the smile at the look on Hetz' face.

"It must be the choice of the gods." Johann said as a matter of fact before pouring out of the office to do his bidding. The next day a bruise had formed on her face and Hetz did everything he could to evade her. She was happy for once. The day after she was moved into Schmidt's office, a desk that was hidden at the corner of the room, facing his own. It was no longer mere glances, he asked for her opinion on a majority of things and even held short topical conversations with her.

He was a lot more kind than she had expected him to be. He smiled at her on a daily basis. A month passed and Schmidt was sent to Berlin for a business meeting with Hitler. Schmidt had insisted that she leave with him, she accepted without hesitation. It made her wonder why he had chosen her, instead of someone more qualified for the job. She had never asked because it was so rewarding to work alongside Hydra's leader. But on the plane ride to Berlin, it made her wonder more than anything.

In Berlin, the hotel room was extravagant. It wasn't far from the town hall where Schmidt would be expected the following day. They were placed in a suite that had two separate rooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. The floors were carpeted in green felt and the walls painted a maroon red. The beds were king size and made of oak, the sheets a startling mix between beige and dark brown. Each room contained a tall mirror and a wardrobe. Schmidt took the room to the left of the bathroom door, not that it really mattered. The rooms were practically duplicates, but probably the nicest thing that she had slept in in years.

That was the night that everything has changed.

Schmidt left the room to go and handle business, she went to take a shower. It was a long shower considering that the water was actually warm and the soap didn't smell like cardboard. The barracks at Hydra were never probably fixed together, there were only her and three other woman on base so they didn't care to make another shower room. Men could walk in and out all they wanted, some purposefully took their showers when they were in there. She took her shower at a specific time, where nearly everyone was sleeping. It was amazing to have a curtain and some privacy. No constant worries on whether or not someone would barge in on her.

She finished her shower, dark brown hair tumbling down her pale shoulders. She wrapped a towel around her body and exited the bathroom, only to be stopped by Schmidt himself. He was sitting in one of the lounge chairs that made up the living room, it had been moved to face the bathroom. His legs were crossed and one hand was perched up on the arm rest, fingers squeaking together like a sponge on glass.

" _H-Herr_." She stuttered out, wrapping the towel tighter around her lithe

body.

"You take a long time in the shower often, _liebling_?" She shook her head and bit her bottom lip.

"N-No... But the opportunity was refreshing. The showers in the barracks are open and privacy is limited." She explained, he nodded his head and stood up. She instinctively took a step away, causing his eyebrows to furrow.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I merely need to get dressed for bed." He started stalking towards her, she was shaking, trembling. He stopped directly in front of her and stared down, hovering over her with sexual prowess and intimidation.

"You are beautiful beyond your own good." She rose her eyes up to meet his and noticed him watching the droplets of water that poured down her chest bones. He reached a gloved hand out, she wasn't sure what he had planned on doing. She stepped away again and his hand clenched into a fist.

"I thought you weren't like the others. The one person on this planet to not be afraid of me. Maybe I was wrong."

"I..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, opening them again with a stronger determination. "I don't want to flirt with a man who wears a mask." Schmidt cocked his head at her, his jaw clenched and he brought a hand up to tentatively pull the mask from his face. Red. That was all she could see and remember. She stepped closer this time and shakily brought a hand up to his cheek.

" _Dies ist, wer Sie sind_." She whispered, her thumb brushing his high cheek bone. "This is the man that I want." He placed his hand over her own and they leaned in, foreheads touching. Their lips parted slightly, but they did not touch. She wrapped her other arm around his neck and sat up on her tippy toes to connect their aching mouthes. His tongue working completely against her own, she didn't fight and remained submissive as he suckled on the pink muscle.

His hand grabbed the towel and he ripped it off, pulling away to focus his eyes over her nude form. Her skin was pale, untouched and smooth. Her stomach taut and her breasts plump and pert. He traveled his gaze down to her lower region, the small, trimmed hairs that resided at her most intimate place.

"I feel a bit underdressed."

"We will have to fix that." She teasingly replied, stepping closer one hand found her lower back and the other her buttocks. There was a problem, beneath his glove he could feel ridges that ran up her back. She froze when he paused in closing the distance between their lips, his gaze confused as he felt the ripples of her skin.

She placed her hands flat on his chest and pushed away. He seemed adamant, however, on finding out what the issue was. He grabbed her wrists and yanked her into the living room as he walked over to the nearest table. He spun her around and bent her over on it, he was too strong for her to fight back. He flicked her damp hair away and marveled on the lashes that scattered across her back. They weren't fresh, from years ago, and his surprise was evident. Her skin marred by thick red lines, infinite scars.

"What is this?" She turned around to face him, her hands gripping the edges of the table nervously. Tears streamed down her face, hot and wet.

"It was from when I was a child. My mother died when I was young, she was pure you see. Something that I had never inherited from her other than my blue eyes and pale skin. My father hated me for it, I don't know where I had gotten my brown hair, but he resented it. I was whipped for making the smallest mistakes." She sniffled and wiped a tear away, averting her eyes to the floor. Johann grabbed her chin and lifted her gaze. If he was angered by this small revelation, he would not show it.

"Well your father was an idiot. You are far more pure than any woman I have ever known." The corner of her lip quirked up and she grabbed his wrist, rising a finger to her lips. She bit down on the tip of his glove, pulling it off gently and placing it on the table beside her. She did the same with the other glove, watching him the entire time. She pressed her body against him fully, her breasts squished into his chest.

"I believe you said something about being overdressed, _Herr_."

"Yes, to the bedroom." He bent over to lift we up into a bridal hold and carry her in the direction of his room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and nibbled at his ear. They didn't leave the room for hours, falling asleep in on another's arms. Waking up to do it all over again, this pattern continues throughout the night. It made no difference how many secrets they shared, or how often Johann couldn't keep his arousal to himself. Nya had never felt more alive than she did in his arms, moaning and writhing beneath him. Coming to oblivion with him on his lap, on her knees and on her back. She had never had such a vigorous moment with anyone before, sex once before had been merely a means to an end, this felt like so much more. He worshipped her body, moving his hips against her own, kissing her desperately between the legs and on the lips. It was forever a moment that she had never wanted to end, but sadly when Nya woke up for the last time that early morning, she woke up alone.

A month passed, Schmidt ignored her unless he needed to. It stung like a knife to the heart and she couldn't do anything about it. She would watch him do his work at his desk and watch him leave shortly after. He had used her the entire time and now she had proof.

Here she stood at the foot of her bed in the barracks, a letter specifically addressed out to her sitting in her hands. It proved it all, it proved how horrible of a man he was. Who was she to think that he was different? It read:

 **Nya Fateze**

 **It is with great sorrow that I regret to inform you that you are to be honorably discharged from your duties in Hydra. You have failed to meet the requirements that come with your position. We will be looking for other more suitable candidates at this time.**

 **Lieutenant General Johann Schmidt**

She was frozen for an instant, her hands tense and her mind blank. Then suddenly a whirl of anger rushed through her bones. Red. It was all she could see, endlessly flowing through veins and pumping across her heart, clouding her vision. She crumbled up the paper and threw it across the barracks, standing immediately she sped herself in the direction of his office. _I couldn't let him do this! And with a letter?! Of all things!_

When she made it to his door, she felt hesitant. She felt his breath at her throat, his image in her mind, and it overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turning the metal handle to the door she swung it open. She was met with the sight of Johann Schmidt and his closest scientist, they were staring at a blue cube of light. He turned to face her, his mask creasing over his features.

"Something wrong, Ms. Fateze?" Zola peaked out behind him.

"Should I leave?" Zola asked in fear.

"No, of course not Doctor. Please continue your work."

"Zola." Fateze snapped, Zola stopped completely. "Leave before I kill you." Schmidt's gaze visibly darkened, the irritation obvious in it. Zola swiftly left the room, hoping to evade the cross fire. He stepped passed her and out the door, she slammed it shut behind her. Her fists clenched at either side of her and she shook her head.

"I hate you." Her voice wavered, her expression softening. She was cracking and Schmidt could see it.

"You don't sound very convincing."

"You are a coward! How could you dismiss with a piece of paper you..." Her works broke out into German obscenities, her eyes squinted and she started to cry. She placed her hands over her face to hide her cries, but it was no use.

"It had to be done! Besides this had gone too far." He interrupted her, she closed the distance between them and in her anger slammed a hand against his chest.

"You were the one that started the sex!" He remained unfazed, she caught herself before she pushed him too far, but perhaps she had already gone too far.

"Wrong!" He yelled. "We both initiated this."

"I love you!" She screamed out, his eyes widened and he took a step away in surprise. She shook her head and crossed her arms. "I wished I didn't, but I have never been with a man like you before. I have never felt like this before. Then you send me a _ficken_ piece of paper." She straightened herself up and pointed a finger in his face. "It is one thing to dismiss me from Hydra, an entirely different thing when you don't tell me to my face." She shakily brought a hand up to rove through the beautiful locks of hair that was on her head. "Hydra is all I have." She finished, the only hint that he was listening at all was that he had blinked.

"There is a reason I am sending you away, _liebling_." He sauntered forward, holding his hands out to grab her shoulders and keep her at a distance. "It is not because I don't love you either." She bit her bottom lip and went to lean in, but his grip remained tight. He closed his eyes and tilted his head away, almost in shame.

"If you loved me, you would let me stay."

"No, I would let you leave." He explained to her, she relaxed slightly when his grip loosened. He pulled away and stomped over to his desk, he lifted a book and glared down at it. He whizzed through the pages with something of disapproval, she followed up alongside him and stood there staring at it. "I am not much of a reader..." He began. "We Nazis have a tendency to destroy books that are irrelevant to our campaign..." He held the book out to her. "But I figured it wouldn't hurt to at least have a look. I know you enjoy reading and I found this." Her fingers caressed over the bindings, her eyes flitted across the ancient pages and words. "If you love someone, set them free. If they come back, they are yours forever. If it doesn't, it was never yours to begin with."

"Then I have come back to you, make me yours... Forever." She was quick and sneaked him a kiss on the cheek. He rose a gloved hand up to stop her and shook his head.

"It doesn't work that way..." He brought his other hand up to cup her cheek and caress the skin that resided there. She would never forget the silky texture of his gloves, or those narrow cheeks, or those dark eyes. "I hope to see you again, but this is the only way to keep you safe." She sighed and looked back down at the book. "Besides I already know that you are pregnant. We are bound to see one another again." She shot her gaze back up at him and gasped, gripping the book awkwardly against her chest. Her eyes roamed around the room nervously, how could he have known. She took all the necessary precautions to make sure he didn't find out. "Nya." She glanced at him.

"Yeah." Her voice was shallow and shaky, she had never been so afraid.

"I will find you again, but it isn't safe right now. You are the only one I care about and my enemies will try to use that against me. You have to go." She nodded her head and mindlessly moved one hand to her stomach, only to find his hand engulf her own. "I will find you both." She gave him one last kiss before leaving, she never saw him again.

Seven months later she had a baby girl, she knew that if Johann knew he wouldn't be happy. He would probably try to kill the baby, a male is much better to have for a heir. Whether he was dead or alive, however, she made it her job to prove him wrong.

She named her 'Sinthea Schmidt'. A.K.A. Sin.


End file.
